5 Elves and a Little Lady
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Nineteen year old Girl. One Week away from parents. Five Confused Elves. What could possibly happen?  A bit of Humor, Friendship and emotions all rolled in one
1. Knuckle Head

My first present day fic with characters from the lord of the rings, so hope you enjoy and dont hate it much.

All comment appriciated :) please, please, please R&R and tell me what you think

Disclaimer :Tolkien owns Middle Earth and all its inhabitants, *cries*

Laira ( pronounced L-EYE-RA)

...

Laira tiredly placed on her boots over her black leggings and slowly zipped up her leather jacket. Placing her mobile phone in one pocket and her keys in the other, she whistled for Jack. Laira was alone for the week. Her parents decided that they would have a 'second' honeymoon over in madrid and left Laira alone, with nothing but one hundred pounds to keep the fridge and cupboards full with food so she wouldnt starve. Laira pulled her keys back out of her pocket and locked the door after placing a lead on her beloved German Shepard. turning in a sigh and holding the lead tightly, Laira headed for a walk up the mountain behind her house. "Arghhh, i hate mud! Jack slow down you brute" Laira finally lost it when Jack pulled from his owners grasp and pounded into a muddy pool. grinding her teeth, Laira allowed her dog to wander off and she began to ascend the steep hill of the mountain. Laira did not worry about Jack, for she knew that with one loud whistle, he would be protectivley at her side in a matter of moments.

Finally reaching her goal of the top of the hill, Laira entered the large forestry that expanded across most of the mountain. Finding a large boulder, Laira sat down and rested, closing her eyes and sighing. This was one place she could really think without being desturbed, or so she thought. Moments after setteling down on the rock, Laira was desturbed by distant, but not that distant, voices. opening her eyes, Laira could see five men approaching her. weary of strangers, Laira rose quickly and was about to leave when one of the men shouted to her and began running over to her. Frozen from fright at what this man would want, Laira looked around for Jack, too scared to whistle for him. As the man approached, she could see that he had beautiful long blonde hair down to his waist, and wore leggings and boots which was something you would not normally see a man wear. Finally reaching Laira, gasping for breath, the man placed his hand up for her to wait, and moments later the other four men joined the blonde, all staring glassy eyed at her.

"Pardon My Lady, but can you please tell us where we are? My friends and i appear to be lost, for these surroundings are not familliar to our keen sight" The blonde indicated to the other four men, not taking his eyes from Laira. Laira noticed as one of the men began to frown at her and look her up and down. Being very weary about her own personal appearence, Lair placed and hand on her hip and raised and eyebrow and said

"getting a good look are you? Something wrong?" The man suddenly looked up, flushed with embarrasment as the men turned to look at him then looked back. The man in question replied

"no, My Lady, not at all. It's just, well, your attire, it's strange" Laira widened her eyes and traced them over two dark haird men who stood in the back, whom of which appeared to be wearing dresses.

"Strange?..." Laira began " well for one thing, i am not your lady, and secondly, you say my clothes are strange and two of you are wearing dresses, where the rest of you are wearing flipping leggings! Your men for goodness sake!" Adark haired man raised his eyebrows in protest and exclaimed

"This is not a dress! It's a robe"

"Yeah sure" Laira rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, but a different voice came

"Excuse me, i think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I am Lord Elrond of Imladris and.."

"Look..." Laira interupted "... i couldnt care less if you were the queen of France, so get on with whatever you want to say because i'd like to go home" the blonde man gasped at the way the girl had spoken to his Lord. Elrond smiled wearily, not about to let his temper rise to a young child, and continued

"Please, can you atleast tell us where we are, so we can make our way home ourselves" Laira frowned and replied

"Your in a forest"

"But where is this forest" Elrond inquired.

"On a mountain" Elrond bit his lip slightly in annoyance. Laira noticed this, and smiled.

"Could you be a little more precise, miss" The blonde spoke.

"You are in a forestry, in Bristol, in the United Kingdom, on planet earth, in the universe" Laira kept herself from giggling by coughing and clearing her throat, before looking up at the confused expressions. "Who are you anyway?"

"My appologies. As i once said, My name is Elrond..."Indicating to the twin men he continued "These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. This ..." Elrond pointed to the blonde man " Is my captain of the guard, Glorfindel. And this..."Elrond pointed to the other Dark haired elf "... Is my cheif councellor, Erestor. Who, may i ask are you?" Laira snorted at their names and at how proudly this 'Elrond' presented them.

"I am mary, queen of scotts!" She rolled her eyes.

"You are a queen!" Glorfindel looked at her, shocked.

"No knuckle head, ever heard of sarcasm? I'm Laira" Laira smiled.

"Knuckle head? My, you speak as strange as your garments look!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Are you all for real? I mean you talk like you have a silver spoon imbedded in your backside, your wearing dresses and leggings and you have long hair and..." Laira cut herself off when she noticed Erestors ears. Pointing at Erestor, she began to laugh.

"And what, prey tell, it so amusing about my appearence?" Erestor snarled and the other four men looked over to their dark haired friend, to look at his appearence, and found nothing wrong and looked back to Laira, confused.

"You have pointy ears!" Laira laughed.

"Well of course i do! I am an Elf!" Erestor replied.

"An Elf? Seriously? How old do you think i am? I mean c'mon, fairy tales? Im a bit past that now don't you think?" Laira looked at the puzzled expression and releiveing her tired legs, sat back on the stone, and tilted her head sideways, looking at the men.

"Why do you noe beleive us? Surely our appearence in enough to support our claim?" Elladan replied. Then Laira noticed that all the men had pointy ears.

"Elves are mythological creatures! You probably are very good actors from a medival constitution or sometihng, arnt ya?"

"I can assure you miss..." Elrond began, glaring "... We are no joke. Elves are not 'mythical creatures' as you claim. Look into my eyes, i speak the truth, we all do!" Laira rose from the rock and looked carefully at each Elf then saw that they were telling the truth.

"What year are you from?" This question took all by surprise.

"Year 3419 of the second age" Elrond replied with a smile, but it soon faded when Laira looked at his strangely. "Miss, Is everything ok?"

"It's only 2011 here. You, your, i... Your from a different world" Laira snorted and shook her head. She knew this was nonsence, there was no way on earth this could happen. But everything that was said had proven everything opposite to that.

"A different world?" Erestor began, as the others sank to the floor in rest " Do you know of Hobbtis?"

"No" Laira lazily shook her head.

"Wizards?" Elladan piped up

"Only in stories and that"

"Orcs?" Elrohir offered.

"no" Laira sighed heavily.

"Ents, Uruk hai?" erestor spoke again.

"No" Laira said between gritted teeth.

"Horses?" Glorfindel said.

"Of course i've heard of Horses!" Elrond was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Obviously frustrated. "Look, no more, ok? I think we have gathered that your not from here, ok? Look, its getting dark, and i dont want to stay out here. Do you have anywhere to stay?" The Elves shook their heads. "Look, you can come back with me,just until we can find your way back home. im not supposed to talk to strangers, or let them in the house at that. My dad would kill me if he found out, but i suppose, as he's not here, and if your not murderers or weirdo's then you can come" Smiling gratefully, Elrond rose, with the others behind him and took Laira's hand and thanks her and reasurred her that they mean her no harm. "Great now, where's jack?"

"Jack?" Elladan said, looking curiously.

"JACK! Come here boy" Laira called, with her hands around her mouth to louden the noise. Looking around nervously, the Elves pulled and their garments, unsure of what they would see. Then bounding up to them they saw.

"That is a big dog!" Glorfindel gasped and Jack ran to Laira's side and growled at the men.

"Ah, so you Know what a dog is. Shh boy it's ok, they are friends" Placing the lead back on Jack, laira turned to the Elves and bade them to follow her.

...

What do you think? Carry on? Not Carry on? :):)


	2. Muddy Elf and Coke Cans

Thank you all for your comments …keep them coming!

Hope you like this next Chapter, involving a very muddy Erestor J

Disclaimer: Laira is mine J Tolkien owns everyone else *sighs*

Laira wandered up ahead of the Elves with Jack at her side, throwing a stick now and then Elladan looked around curiously as they walked towards the place Laira called home and frowned. Tapping his fathers shoulder to gain his attention, Elladan spoke. "Ada, I do not like this place" Elrohir looked nervously at his brother then to his father who was transfixed to very fast moving objects in various colours moving across the way. The object, as he could see with his keen Elf eyes, sat two people in the front of it, smiling without concern. Looking to his son he replied

"I know Pen-eth, but as you have discovered yourself, this place is unknown to us. If Glorfindel or I knew where we were we could find out way home some how, but as we do not, we have no choice but to follow this girl and remain for a while" Laira had stopped at a high fence and turned to look at the nervous faces before her.

"We have to climb it" Laira indicated to the fence.

"Climb it? In robes!" Erestor gasped, clutching tightly to the long material.

"Yes you snob!" Laira scowled and climbed over the fence with no problem, and the twins and Glorfindel followed suit. Elrond was next. Lifting up his robes so they were around his waist (Laira looked away suddenly, expecting to see naked legs, but was surprised to see him also wearing leggings) and climbed over the wooden fence, jumping down the other side. Now all five faces smiled, at Erestor, waiting patiently.

"You don't have to climb, you can crawl underneath if you're too scared" Laira snorted.

"I am not scared…" Erestor replied, pulling up his robes, also to reveal he was wearing leggings, and began to climb. Hot and flustered with determination and embarrassment, he stopped up at the top and looked down at the smirking faces. My, this was a sight to behold. "I am not scared, just not that good at climbing things…" And with that Erestor lost his balance and landed with a thud in a muddy puddle that nestled right at the bottom of the fence. A loud boom of laughter now filled the quiet darkness as all four men and Laira looked down at the extremely dirty councillor, whom of which pouted slightly, still sitting on the floor.

"I thought you were joking about being rubbish at climbing, but you were obviously telling the truth" Laira said, stepping forward and offered the brown Elf a hand to get up. Finally up and his feet and scowling at his friends, Erestor cleaned his self up as much as he could. "Don't worry about your hair…" Laira said, watching in amusement as the Elf before her tried desperately to clean it "… I have a shower in the house, like most people, you can clean it there"

"Many thanks" Erestor sighed and walked in front of his friends, avoiding their smiles and giggles.

Avoiding the other men for a while because of immense embarrassment, Erestor trotted forward, alongside Laira for the rest of the journey. Finally they came to a halt. Laira smiled and turned to face the elvish men. "That…" Laira said, pointing to a large, detached house, surrounded by trees "…Is my house. I used to hate the idea of being secluded from people and the city, but can you imagine what it would be like if I strutted into a village with five 'elves'" Laira snorted and bade them to follow her to the front door. Talking out her keys, Laira unlocked the door and entered the house, the others followed behind. Laira led them straight into the living room and said for them to sit down. Complying, each elf sat down awkwardly looking around the room and the many strange objects. Laira looked at them in amusement and placed her hands on her hips. Erestor, turning to look at her, gazed at her hands and gasped, standing up, making the others jump.

"What now?" Laira rolled her eyes.

"My, my lady. Are you ill?" Erestor said.

"Uhhh, no. Why?" Laira rose and eyebrow.

"Your, your nails, they are bright green!" Elladan chirped in, realising what Erestor was looking at. Laira laughed and told Erestor to sit down and retreated to the kitchen.

"Why did she laugh?" Elrohir asked.

"I know not" Elrond sat, shaking his head. Laira returned with a stack of Coke cans underneath her chin. Handing out one to each elf, she sat down on the carpet and sighed. Glorfindel rose and said

"Laira, no lady should sit on the floor, please take my place"

"No" Laira simply replied and opened the can. The noise making the others jump. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What is it?" Elladan asked raising the can in front of his face to inspect.

"Its coke, a drink. Open it like I did and drink" Laira, sighed and moved to the television and presses the on button. All the men were in the middle of opening their can, what a voice boomed.

_Hello and Good evening. Welcome to Channel five news, with me Derek Brown. Today's headlines…" _The voice of the man was cut off by a scream. Elrohir jumped to his feet, his can pouring all over the floor.

"What the? We have to help that man! He is trapped in some sort of box! Why is he looking at me?"

"He's not looking at you and he's not stuck in a box. This…" Laira said tapping the television "… My friends, is a television. What you see on there are moving pictures, and recordings. It is our form of entertainment. We have music channels, see…" Laira turned the channel and Katy Perry boomed, singing hot and cold "… History channels…" The channel changes to discovery, where some archaeologists were picking at some fossils "…Movie channel…" Aro from twilight new moon, popped on the screen, pulling off a vampires head and the men gasped in horror "Its ok, its not real. Its called acting." Laira returned to the news channel, all of the men still gazing in awe at the screen.

_And that's it from us, here at Channel five, until tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and good night_

"Goodnight" Elrond said smiling and laira looked at him and pulled a face.

"What is it miss?" He asked.

"Why did you say goodnight?"

"Because he said goodnight. It is rude not to say it back" Elrond replied, shocked.

"He can't hear you. The television is for us to watch, not to talk to" Laira laughed, drinking her can.

"Oh, well…" Elrond flushed and picked his can up and drank. It wasn't seconds of silence, laira thought, until someone started coughing their guts up.

"Eurghh, it's poison! She's trying to kill us!" Erestor panicked, but was quickly silenced by Laira shouting.

"arghhh! Now I have to scrub the flipping carpet!" laira snarled looking at the spilt coke on the floor. Elladan and Elrohir bowed their heads in guilt and sighed heavily. Glorfindel looked at Elrond and Erestor with a sad almost defeated look. Turning around to face the five men she groaned. " ahh don't look like that. I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just, my moms a fuddy duddy when it comes to cleanliness and the carpet"

" I am wholly responsible for this miss, I beg you, let men clean this up" Elrohir stood placing a hand on his chest.

" no, its fine. I'll use some magic foam" laira left the room and went to the kitchen, leaving the others sitting in silence. Returning laira held a pink can and shook it. Kneeling to the floor she pointed the can and held down the button. Mesmerised by how the White liquid suddenly turned into a large mound of White fluffy stuff, all five men sat on the floor next to her, watching.

"wow!" Erestor gasped as laira brushed the foam away, leaving a nice clean carpet. " that was amazing!"

" it's a cleaning product. You know, if you all knew how completely silly you look at the action of a cleaning product you would be immensely embarrassed. " Elrond went red at this comment and straightened himself off to look more normal. Laira looked at Erestor and forgot all about his dirtiness. " I'll stick a film on for you lot while Erestor has a shower." Glorfindel looked confused at this but shrugged his shoulders. Sitting the four men down, with Erestor at her side laira searched through the films, thinking out loud. "cars? Nope...twilight? Ahhh,nope... Maybe something with a battle in it... Troy? Nope... Ahhh here we go!" laira picked up the DVD and placed it in the player. It loaded quickly and the elves looked at her confused. " you watch it. It's entertainment. It's called wolfman. And don't worry, it's not real" pulling Erestor with her up the stairs, laira closed the men in as the first part of the film began.

oooo

" I am rather appreciative of this situation miss." Erestor stood awkwardly as laira turned on the object so called a shower and showed his what to do.

"it's fine. Right this is shampoo, ok? You run your hair in it and wash it off with the water. And this is shower gel. You do the same thing, but on your body. Leave the door open a bit so the room doesn't steam up. Here are a few of my brothers clothes..." laira indicated to a pile of clothing on the bed. "... Put the on after you've dried yourself with them towels."

"miss, that is generous, will he not mind?"

" I shouldn't think so, he's dead" laira looked at him for a moment then said "... Right I'll leave you to it. Give me a shout if you need me" Laira quickly left the room and headed back downstairs. Erestor looked nervously around the room before de-clothing himself and stepped reluctantly into the shower

oooo

" this is ghastly!" Elladan shouted from behind a cushion with Elrohir clinging to him. The sounds of people screaming and running from the werewolf filled the living room. Elrond watched in pure horror as the werewolves claw ripped through the mans face. Glorfindel stared into a corner of the room, avoiding eye contact with the TV screen. Laira entered the room and Elladan ran into her, knocking her off her feet.

"please turn it off" he whispered but laira laughed and rose to her feet. Suddenly her smile faded when four terrified faces stared at her.

" are you telling me that you lot, whom I'm guessing, have killed in battles are frightened of this made up film, seriously?" laira turned the television off and heard a sigh of thanks in the background.

"sure we have killed orcs and other evil things, but we don't rip hem limb from limb and rip out eyes and that." Elladan said.

"And they don't even do that to us good guys!" The other twin replied.

"That was totally barbaric, miss. How can you watch such horror?" Elrond piped up.

"You get used to it. Well I'm sorry it wasn't to your…" Laira was cut off when a yell came from upstairs. Recognising the yell was Erestors, all five of the company ran upstairs to find out what the problem was. Erestor stood, towel wrapped around him, shivering frantically. Elrond gasped at the sight and walked to his side immediately, rubbing his arms warm. The twins stood with Glorfindel, by the bed with a worried expression on their faces. Laira walked past Erestor and into the shower room, placing a hand in the water and found that there was no hot, not even warm water, and smirked inwardly. "What's up?" Laira said, pretending not to notice.

"The water is freezing! S-s-surely y-y-you cannot expect m-me to clean in I-I-ice cold w-w-water!" Erestor said in between chattering teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to put the hot water on. You will have to have one later now. Get changed and come back down stairs. Follow me the rest of you, lets get something to eat" The twins smiled at this and all followed, bar Erestor whom was getting changed, Laira down to the kitchen.

….

Continue? Not Continue? What did you think? All comments appreciated JJ


	3. Tomato Ketchup and sleeping bags

Thank you all for your comments …keep them coming!

Hope you like this next Chapter J

Disclaimer: Laira is mine J Tolkien owns everyone else *sighs*

ooo

"Bacon Sarnie?" Laira asked, whilst rummaging through the contents of the fridge. On hearing no reply Laira stood and sighed, turning to face the males. "Look, i don't have what Elvish crap you eat ok? So you will have to make do with what I eat, or you can starve. So, Bacon sandwhich?" All five men, including Erestor who had now joined them, nodded cautiously and stood silently. Laira was about to carry on when she spotted Erestor in her brothers skin tight, skinny jeans and a figure hugging, 30 seconds to mars top. He looked so amazzing, and the clothes fit perfect, just like she thought they would. Laira admired the cute body until she was brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. Laira looked up to see Erestor,bright red in the face, pulling at the top uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong? I look rediculous don't I?" Erestor said, grumbling. Laira and the other men turned to look at Erestor and were surprised to see that he actually had a body shape. It was strange but nice to see that Erestor was wearing something his size other than black, baggy robes.

"No, no you look great! It fits you well!" Laira grinned and then looked over at the others who now looks slightly embarased at their attire. "Im sure i can find some more clothes for you to fit in if you like?" Elladan grinned happiliy, along with his brother and Glorfindel. Elrond however, stood forward.

"That is generous Laira, but has your brother any say on this matter? Will he not mind?" Laira looked slightly distant for a moment, and turned to place some bacon in a pan.

"I don't think so..." She began "... Like I told Erestor, my brother's dead. I don't think he has a say in it, do you?" Laira sniffed and Elrond ushered the others from the room and returned to her.

"I am dearly sorry for your loss, I know what it is like to lose a loved one" Elrond spoke, placing a hand on Laira's shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks, but i suppose i should be over it now. It's been two years, and we were never really that close. We didn't even get on" Laira replied, turning to face Elrond, with the sound of Bacon sizziling in the background. Elrond smiled and stroked away Laira's wandering tears from her cheek, causing her to blush.

Meanwhile in the next room

ooo

"I feel terrible" Elladan said, sitting down on the sofa in a huff. Elrohir sat down next to him and Glorfindel just stood, cross armed.

"As do I." Erestor said, still pulling at the clothes. "Maybe I should not wear these clothes. It reminds her of him" All four men sighed.

" This world is strange..." Elrohir spoke. "...I want to go home. Back to Imladris"

"Aye, I'm with you there. But at the same time, I find myself wanting to know more about this world, about Laira, about that thing" Elladan pointed to the Television.

" Hmm, well we are abviously her for some reason or another. What that reason is however, I haven't the foggiest" Glorfindel spoke, walking over to the DVD rack and looked at the titles.

" How old do you think she is?" Elladan said, blushing slightly, and all four men turned to look at him, grinning.

"Why?" Elrohir said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am just curious" Elladan said, looking away. Erestor laughed.

ooo

"Sorry I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Elrond said, seeing the redness of Laira's cheeks. Elrond removed his hand and inhaled that savoury smell that came from the pan. "My, that smell divine" Laira smiled and turned to the pan, turning the bacon over. Then, getting a loaf of bread from the bread basket, Laira started to butter them.

" Something seems to be making them laugh" Laira pointed out the sound of laughter coming from the next room. "Go, i'll bring the food in" Elrond nodded and left Laira to prepare the food. Entering the living room, Elrond noticed the rather rosy cheeks of his oldest son, gradually getting darker. Closing the door behind him to made his prescene known, the others turned to face him in silence.

"Everything ok?" Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that your eldest has taken a liking to the young lady" Erestor smiled, sitting on the floor next to the television. Glorfindel and Elrond followed suit.

"Oh,well." Elrond looked at his embarrased son and smiled.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

ooo

Laira laughed silently to herself as she came up with a humerous idea to lighten the mood. Shoving on an old top that was on a chair in the kitchen, Laira smothered her chest in tomato ketchup, giggling to herself. Once covered, laira put a few droplets on her head. Opening the kitchen door to leave, Laira composed her face so she was serious, and entered the living room. The chattering died down when Elrond shot up and ran to her side, thinking what he saw was blood.

"Laira! What happened? Are you hurt?" Elrond exclaimed and the others stood up, waiting for an answer.

"Ahhh, I've been shot" Laira said dramatically, holding her side. Trying not to laugh, Laira scooped up some 'blood' on her finger and stuch it in her mouth smiling. Erestor pulled a face and backed off. "Liara?" Elrond questioned, confused. "Your tasting your blood" Elrond raised and eyebrow.

"Mmm, don't you just love the taste of blood. It's just so, tomato-y" Elladan gasped and Glorfindel looked weirded out. Looking at their expressions, Laira laughed aloud and said

"It's not blood, It's tomato sauce" Laira turned around ans skipped out of the room leaving a rather set of confused Elves.

"How strange, that she should joke about being injured". Elrond spoke, still looking at the open door. After returning with a clean top on and plates of sandwiches in her hands, the company ate quietly, enjoying the new taste.

oooo

*yawn* Elladan stretched his arms above his head and groaned in pleasure. Elrond slumped, un-lordly, in the arm chair with Glorfindel practically lying on the floor beside him. Erestor stared blankly into space and Elrohir fell asleep on his brothers lap. Laira smiled, looked around at the handsome men and rose to her feet, clearing her throat. All of the elves, including a now awake Elrohir, sat up alert. "There is a spare room upstairs, with two beds in it plus there is my room and a few sleeping bags, you can use them tonight." Elladan stood in protest and said

"You cannot give your bed to us. You are a lady!" Laira giggled and replied.

"Look, you are my guests. So you will take the bed. Besides, i prefere the couch if im honest. I rarely sleep in my own bed. So decide amoungst yourselves who is sleeping where." Laira led the elves up the stairs, and picked out some of her brothers and fathers bed wear and distributed them between the men. Elrond and Glorfindel took the two beds in the spare room. Erestor had Laira's bed , and Elladan and Elrohir took two sleeping bags, and stayed in Laira's room with Erestor. Laira closed the doors to the rooms and made her way downstairs. Sighing contently, Laira relaxed on the couch and turned the television on, putting the volume almost down to mute.

_"H, i think we got like a blood splatter on the skirting board"_

Laira watched as CSI: Miami started and snuggled further, if possible into the couch. It was quite for quite sometime. Laira was surprised that Elves didn't snore. Laira was about to drift off when she felt a sudden draft from the doorway. Looking up, Laira saw Elladan standing in the doorways, nervously. Laira sat up straight and smiled. "Elladan, what's wrong?" Elladan shifted again and blushed.

"I didn't like the thought of you down here alone, with the rest of us together upstairs. I thought that you might like some company" Elladan offered.

"That would be nice. Thanks" Laira tapped the spare bit of couch that was next to her for Elladan to sit. Elladan complied and sat awkwardly. Laira laughed at this and moved closer to him. Elladan blushed a deeper pink. "Want to watch a film?"

"Oh, no please" Elladan shook his head.

"I promise it wont be like the film you watched earlier" Laira rose and walked to the DVD stack and picked up Titanic. Putting it in the DVD player, Laira sat down and cuddled into Elladan's side, making him sit stifly for a while.

The film was coming to an end. Rose was floating in the sea, after letting Jack go into the water. Elladan sniffled and looked down to see if Laira was ok. Laira was asleep and lent in closer to to his chest. Elladan smiled and stroked her hair. Both fell asleep on the couch while the credits of Titanic rolled across the screen.

Continue? Not Continue? Please R&R and tell me what you think. All comments appriciated :):):)


	4. Pancakes and tears

Apologies for my shocking spelling mistakes in my previous writings, if any, but most likely ;) Thank you all for your comments, and I hope you like this next chapter J

Tolkien own all Elves *sigh*

…

_Laira twisted and turned trying to break free from her captives arms. Yelling from the top of her voice, She tried to injure the person in question by kicking him in his shins, but she was unsuccessful. Laira was suddenly thrown to the ground and when she turned to face the attacker, the man ascended on her quicker than a flash of light and flashed his blade across her face. Then without a pause, thrust it into her chest. Laira screamed from the pain and in hope for someone to aid her, but no one came. The man lent down to face level and whispered in to her ear "Now, your going to die" and pushed his blade back into the open wound._

Laira shot up from Elladan's grasp on the couch and fell with a thud on the floor. Feeling the quick movement, Elladan woke with a start and saw Laira crying on the floor. Sliding off the couch, Elladan placed his arms around her and pulled her close. "What is it Laira?" Laira looked up at Elladan and wiped her eyes, composing herself.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare" Elladan frowned as Laira pushed away from him and stood to her feet. Elladan rose from the floor and sat back down on the couch, still looking at Laira. Laira walked over to the DVD player and switched it off, avoiding Elladan's eye contact.

"What was it about?" Elladan inquired.

"Huh?"

"Your nightmare, what was it about?" Elladan persisted.

"Nothing" Laira answered and headed for the kitchen. Elladan sighed and followed suit. Laira washed her hands under the tap in the kitchen sink and stared out into the garden. Drying her hands, Laira walked to the cupboard and opened it, surveying the contents. "Breakfast? You better go and wake everyone up" Elladan gave a protesting look then obeyed, leaving Laira to cook breakfast.

…

"Well that was a very good night's sleep I must admit" Glorfindel said, sitting on his bed and stretching his arms. Elrond looked over at his Golden friend and smiled, sitting up to do the same.

"Yes indeed. I am forever grateful to this young lady." Elrond sighed contently.

"Ai, indeed. So is Elladan I think" Glorfindel offered.

"What? Speak your mind Glorfindel." Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"I left the room last night, in pursuit of a drink. My throat was rather dry. I went downstairs to find Laira, and to ask her if I may have one. I walked into the 'sitting room' as she puts it, and I found her snuggled up, fast asleep in Elladan's arms. I did not want to disturb either of them, so I returned" Glorfindel smiled.

"Elladan was asleep too?" Elrond said, still with raised eyebrows.

"Ai, like I said, I did not want to disturb them, so I returned here" Before Elrond could reply, a persistent knock came to the door. Elrond got up and walked to the door, opening it. Elladan stood in the doorway and smiled, looking past his father to Glorfindel then back to Elrond. Elrond bid his son to enter the room and sat back down on the bed. Elladan stayed standing and cleared his throat.

"Laira asked me to wake you up and inform you that breakfast is ready. I can see that you are awake already however" Elrond looked at his son and spoke

"Sleep well my child?" Elladan looked at his fathers sudden question and replied

"uh, yes thank you. You both?" Elrond and Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully and Elladan looked at both adults and frowned, leaving the room with a confused expression on his face.

Approaching Erestors room, Elladan did not bother to knock, thinking that they would be awake just like the other two. Pushing open the door, Elladan walked in and opened the curtains, disturbing a sleeping Erestor.

"Elladan?" Came his sleepy voice "… Why… What time is it"

"Time for you to get up. Laira is making breakfast" Elladan nudged his brothers side with his foot and Elrohir woke, grabbing his twins leg and pulling him down in a thud. "Urgh, El, what are you doing?" Elladan said, rubbing his head.

"Never wake a Peredhil from his sleep" Elrohir replied and turned back on his side in hope of a little more shut eye. Elladan was having none of it. Getting to his feet, he grabbed the bottom of the sleeping bag and yanked, causing Elrohir to lift off the floor slightly and fall out. Erestor giggled and left the room in a flash, not wanting to witness Elladan's attack from a very sleepy Elrohir. Elrohir jumped to his feet and swung his fist towards his brother. Elladan dodged and grabbed his twins head in a head lock and rubbed his head fiercely. "Ok I give, I give. Elladan let go!" Elrohir gasped in between laughed. Elladan stopped and pushed his brother onto Erestor's.

"Like I said, Laira has made breakfast. To get your Elven behind down those stairs, before I kick you down" Elladan smirked at his brothers slumping posture.

…..

Laira plated freshly cooked pancakes on each plate placed before her and hummed to herself. Looking up at the clock it was turning 12:00pm. She never got up this late and was surprised to see that she did today. But Laira smiled to herself when she remembered that she slept in Elladan's arms last night. He is so lovely, she thought to herself. Laira was brought out of her musings when Elrond walked through the door with his family behind him. "Good morning dear Laira. How fare you the fine day?" Laira picked up a plate of pancakes and handed it to Elrond

"Great thanks" Laira replied, unconvincingly. Once everyone had a plate in one hand and a fork in the other, they all retreated to the sitting room and munched thoughtfully on this new discovered food.

"This is delicious Laira. What do you call it?" Erestor said, looking up from his plate with a mouthful of food.

"It's called a pancake. I packed some in a bag for later on when you go" Laira replied, not looking up.

"When we go?" Elladan said, frowning at Laira. All the company stopped eating and looked over at Elladan then to Laira.

"Yes, when you go. I'll help you find your way home after lunch." Laira replied looking at Elrond.

"Um, thank you My Lady, that is kind of you" Elrond replied, still looking confused at the way Laira was behaving. Yesterday she was very bubbly and cheerful, and today she was quite the opposite. Very Solemn indeed. "What ails you?" Elrond offered to start a conversation.

"What? Look I don't understand the way you talk. Speak English!" Laira snapped, standing to her feet and retreated to the kitchen.

"Laira?" Elladan said, standing to his and followed her. "Laira, what's wrong?"

"I told you nothing." Laira snapped, placing her dish In the sink. Elladan walked up behind her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Your nightmare has disturbed you, has it not?" Elladan said, matter-of-factly. Laira nodded and looked away. "Tell me, what did you see?"

"I saw…" Laira began "… You."

"Me? What was I doing?" Elladan raised his eyebrows.

"Killing me" Laira looked back to him " It was so realistic."

"I would never do such a thing!" Elladan gasped.

"I know, I know. It just shook me that's all. But you do realise that you are going to have to go? You can't stay here forever. My parents would stop me from reaching my 20th birthday if they knew I kept four strangers in their house" Elladan nodded at first then smiled, after hearing her age. It was an answer to a question that had been burning in his mind since he met her.

"You are nineteen?" Elladan said.

"Didn't you hear me, you have to go, today?" Laira replied.

"Yes I heard you. I was just pleased to hear you age."

"Why?" Laira raised an eyebrow.

"I've been wanting to know since I met you" Elladan smiled cheekily.

"Oh, fair enough. So, how old are you then?" Laira placed a hand on her hip.

" I am 2,789. Slightly older than you"

"Slightly!" Laira gasped.

"I think, I am not sure that it is equivalent to maybe, 23-24 years in a humans life." Elladan smiled at Laira and hugged her unexpectedly. Laira smiled into the embrace and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few moments until Laira spoke.

"I do not want you to leave. You are all the closest thing I have had to friends" Laira sniffled into Elladan's chest and Elladan sighed. Elladan pulled away and looked down to Laira. Wiping away her tears, Elladan's leaned down and kissed her softly on her head.

"I know. But we must. This isn't our world, you said yourself. Come back with us" Elladan offered but Laira shook her head and answered.

"I can't. This is my home. I can't leave my parents. Lets just get everything packed and ready and we can all spend the afternoon together before we go back up to the forest to see if we can find your way home. If not I have no choice but to bring you back here, then we'll do the same tomorrow" Elladan nodded and left the room to assist the others in packing their things away. Laira sighed and began the dishes.

Continue? Not Continue? Hope you liked J please R&R, all comments appreciated.


	5. Should I stay or should I go?

Thank you all for your comments, and I hope you like this next chapter J

Tolkien own all Elves *sigh*

…

" All packed?" laira stared at all five elves, awkwardly standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Laira picked up a rucksack full of pancakes and cans of coke and slung it onto her back. Then turning to open the back door, Jack bounded in, circling laira in excitement. He knew he was going for a walk. " let's go then. Shall we?" laira said, walking past the elves and to her front door. Laira unlocked the door and ushered everyone out, then turned to lock it again. Putting Jacks' lead on, the company made their way up towards the forestry.

" Are you ok my son?" Elrond said, looking the melancholy twin. Elladan looked up at laira in front of him then back to his father.

" I will had to be wont I" Elrond sighed and looked behind to find Erestor, Glorfindel and Elrohir also looking the same. It carried on like this for sometime. Until Laira came to a stop and settled down on the rock she had previously sat on the day before. " I have an idea" laira piped up and walked over to Glorfindel, pulling off the piece of cloth that was keeping him warm around his neck. Glorfindel just stood, rather confused, but in awe the next. Laira tied the piece of cloth around jacks neck and let him off his leash. "will your friends recognise this piece of cloth?" Laira asked

" Yes, if not the cloth, then they will my scent. Hunters tactics" Glorfindel smirked.

" Great. Jack go on boy..." Laira encouraged jack to run off, and that he did. "... If jack finds your friends, they will see the cloth and possibly come to find you, if not I will call jack back and if there is anything there he does not recognise he will lead us there. Give him about an hour I'd say"

" That is quite a smart idea, miss laira" Erestor smiled, dropping to the ground in his now clean robes that laira had washed.

" Yes, I amaze myself even sometimes" Laira chuckled then looked over to Elladan who was still standing. Elrohir saw the exchange in looks and said

" You know, it amazes me Laira, how you know the difference between us twins. Only the company we came with and Estel know the difference between us"

" Oh it's easy, Elladan has a higher voice than you and you are slightly shorter" Laira replied smirking.

" You gathered that from just one day?" Glorfindel gasped " it took me several months to recognise them both!"

" Ai, and me and I am their father!" Elrond chuckled.

"Well, you know what they say" Laira shrugged her shoulders.

"What do they say?" Erestor raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, sitting up straight.

"Men are better at the practical stuff, where us women are better at the intelligent stuff" Laira laughed and winked at the men, jumping to her feet at the sight of jack in the distance. "Jack? What did you find boy?" Laira ran past the elves towards her dog and knelt the floor, stroking his for. " the cloth has gone!" Laira yelled, looking back with a smile. Just as Laira had expected, jack tugged at her jacket sleeve with his mouth then turned around, running back the way he came. "grab your things. Follow him" Laira said, out of breath, picking up her rucksack and flinging it on her back as they all began to run after the dog. Hearing the dogs barking getting nearer and nearer, the company pressed on faster and faster leaving Laira slightly behind. Laira observed in that moment that elves we fast runners, faster than human that is.

Glorfindel came to a halt when he saw jack barking at what seemed to be a mirrored surface separating the side of the forestry they were on to the otherwise, where Glorfindel could make out a few standing figures, waving frantically. Elrond reached his side with Erestor and the twins and his and smiled widely. " Legolas! Estel!" Elladan said joyfully as he recognised two of the figures standing behind that strange? Shimmering barricade. Laira finally reached the group, breathing heavily and looked up at what the others were gazing at. Laira walked past the others and noticed that jack had gone through the clear barricade and was being stroked by a rugged looking man.

" Jack! Get over here now!" Laira yelled and the dog whimpered, running back through to his mistress. Noticing what the dog had done, Legolas and Estel copied, entering the barricade. Legolas approached Elrond first and placed a hand on his chest, bowing his head.

" Mae govannen, my Lord Elrond. We have been in fear of all your lives when you disappeared yesterday morn. How fare you all?" Legolas said but was interrupted by Laira pointing to Estel

" Well, he's not an Elf" Estel, also known as Aragorn, looked over at the young lady and also bowed his head

" Aye, I am not my lady. But I was raised by Lord Elrond here. My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Who may you be?"

"None of your business you nosy mare!" Laira replied taking Aragorn by surprise and Elrond chuckled aloud. Everyone averted their eyes towards the elf lord as he spoke

" This my dear Estel, is Laira. She has been so kind to us as to provide food and shelter for us in this strange world. Isn't that right laira?" Laira rolled her eyes and walked up to Legolas, eyeing him up. Legolas blushed and shifted slightly.

" Yes, that's right Elrond. So what's your name elfy?" Legolas was taken aback and scowled slightly.

"I am Legolas Thrandullion, prince of Mirkwood" laira huffed and turned her back on him and walked to Elladan's side. " will you be returning with us lady laira?" Legolas asked. Laira frowned and called her dog over. Putting the leash on, laira turned to Elladan and told him that she would be back in a few minuets. "did I say something wrong?" Legolas asked.

" No, no. She has just grown attached to us in this small space of time. She is sad about us leaving because she can not join us. Laira has a family here" Elladan replied looking at the floor solemnly.

A few minuets later, just like Laira had said, Jack came running up to the cheerful bunch of Elves. Laira walked up to Elrond and handed the sack of food to him. Elrond sighed at the amount of sad emotions that were emitting from her. Glorfindel walked to Laira and embraced her in a hug, thanking her for her hospitality, as did Erestor and Elrohir. Glorfindel then, taking Legolas and Estel's arms, walked back through the clear barricade. Erestor followed behind Glorfindel, looking at Laira once more before entering back into his own world. Laira waved then turned to embrace Elrond, and him in return. Elrond stroked Laira's face then kissed her forehead. Elrond then looked to his son and followed the others. Elladan stood still for a moment the quickly gathered Laira in his arms, not caring for the audience that now watched. "Please come with us" Elladan sighed heavily. Laira sniffed and pulled back.

"I can't…" She replied "… You know that. I have a family here" Elladan's eyes filled ever so slightly and looked to the ground.

"You could…" He began. "… We came here some how, through that…" Elladan pointed to the transparent barricade. "… And we are going back through. If we can do that, then so can you. Come for a day, or an hour, whatever you like. What say you?" Elladan's eyes shone with happiness, whilst looking at Laira.

"And what if I can't get back through? What will happen then? I can't let my parents believe that I had run away, or something."

"Well, if you get stuck, you will be with good company" Elladan flashed a cheeky smile. Laira looked around for a while, then looked back to Elladan

"Well, they are away for a week, I suppose"

"Your coming with us?" Elladan smiled happily.

"You best pray I can get home!" Laira rolled her eyes. Taking Laira's hand in his Elladan walked towards his family. Walking through the barricade, Laira squinted, for the light was very bright. Reaching the outside, Laira looked in awe at the many Elves dressed in armour that stood behind her friends. They looked beautiful, and somehow, her friends before her now glowed with even more elegance and beauty. Laira looked behind herself and her world, and prayed silently that the barricade would stay, so she could get home. Calling Jack to join her, Laira followed the group of Elves in front of her.

Continue? Not Continue? All comments wanted and appreciated J Please R&R


	6. Slight glances and comforting kisses

Thank you all for your comments, and I hope you like this next chapter J

Tolkien own all Elves *sigh*

…

Laira entered the other side completely to find many Elves staring at her appearance with confused expressions. Elladan held her arm with a comforting grasp and brought her forward to a beautiful, dark haired Elf, whom held a similar expression on her face to Elrond's. The female walked forward to meet Elladan half way, then embraced him in a loving hug. Laira frowned and crossed her arms, looking away in disappointment. Oh great, he has a girlfriend, he thought. The female realised Laira's actions and let go of Elladan. Elladan smiled and turned Laira to face them both. "This is my sister Laira, this is Arwen" Arwen walked forward and took Laira's hand in hers and smiled. Laira looked in shock and smiled back.

"Hello Laira, it is very nice to meet you" Arwen let Laira's hand go and stepped backwards.

"Uh, yeah, you to" Laira looked then stood closer to Elladan. Arwen smirked then went to her fathers side. Elrond and his youngest son walked with Arwen and Erestor to the horses and mounted them, with Glorfindel, Legolas and Aragorn joining them not far behind. Laira noticed that all the other Elves that had gathered around were already galloping away. Elrond rode up to Elladan and said

"My son, we leave for home, why have you not mounted?" Elladan looked to Laira then to his father.

"We will join in a while Ada. Go, lead the others on, we will catch up" Elrond nodded then, rode away. Laira looked back at the transparent barricade and sighed. Elladan noticed and slowly curled his arm around Laira's shoulder. "I can take you back if you want Laira?"

"No…" Laira began "…As long as it stays open, I will remain here for a few days. Why did we not leave with your father?" Laira said looking into Elladan's eyes. Elladan's cheeks slightly blushed and answered.

"I thought it would give us some time to talk. I don't expect we would get much time at my home. Everyone will be highly interested in you and will want to talk to you until the sun sets and the moon arises" Elladan gave her a cheeky grin. Laira in turn blushed and nodded. Walking to the two horses that were left, Laira stopped in fear.

"What's wrong?" Elladan said, sensing her distress.

"I've never sat on a horse before, let alone ride one" Elladan rose his eyebrow and patted her arm. Then grabbing her around her waist he lifted her up with little effort and mounted her on the horse, then, in one swift jump, Elladan elegantly sat on the other horse. Laira looked back at her dog and called him to the side of her horse. Both slowly rode forward to follow the trails of the others.

Pulling Laira out of her daydreaming, whilst gazing in awe at the area, Elladan leaned over and held Laira's hand in his. Laira looked over at the hands that were no entwined and looked up at Elladan, who was holding the reins with one hand, to balance himself. Elladan gave Laira a heart warming smile then looked away, into the distance. Laira giggled like a child silently, but was unaware that Elladan had heard her. "It's so stunning here. I cant believe you live in a place like this. You only see places like this in movies, where I come from" Laira said, looking at a liquid silver waterfall by the side of her. Even Jack, Laira's dog, seemed to be enjoying the view.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Very much like someone I know" Elladan whispered the last bit, casting a quick glance over at Laira hoping that she didn't hear.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Laira said, sounding almost lethargic.

"I said, yes, it is a beautiful place" Elladan cleared his throat. It was at least two hours before they reached any sign of humanity. Riding into the grounds of Imladris, Elladan hears Laira inhale deeply. Elladan came down from his horse and quickly ran to a servant and asked politely if they could find a comfortable space for Laira's dog. Nodding the servant left and Elladan turned to see that Laira was still sitting on the horse, looking around. Elladan walked up to laira and cleared his throat. Looking to him, Laira opened her arms to him and he carefully helped her down. Holding her hand again, Elladan led Laira into the house. Not even three steps into the house of Imladris, Laira was surrounded by chirpy, visually stunning Elves. Elladan apologised, and told them that they would have time to speak to her in the morning and led Laira towards his father's room. Knocking the door, Elrond's voice commanded them to enter.

"Ai, you finally got here. A pleasant journey Laira?" Elrond said. Laira noticed that Elrond was now wearing different robes and had the most intricate, silver band around his head, emphasising his authority in this house.

"Uh, yeah, thanks" Laira replied and looked quickly to Elladan. Elrond noticed that both of their hands were entwined and sighed.

"Melpomaen?…" Elrond called, and as if he was standing outside the room, Melpomaen entered the room in a rush.

"My Lord?" He said.

"Ah, Melpomaen. Please, if you will, take Lady Laira to one of our spare bed chambers. I expect you are tired Laira? And also, I would have to remind Glorfindel that we should have several guards monitoring the barricade, from whence we came, for any signs of closure, as we do not want Laira to be trapped in this world, as it is not her own"

"Right away My Lord Elrond. My Lady, if you would?" Melpomaen said, opening his arm, inviting Laira to follow him. Laira looked at Elladan and he nodded for her to go. "…Anything else My Lord?"

Melpomaen said before leaving.

"Ah, yes. Get one of the servant to bring a dress for Laira for the morning. I'm sure that would please her. And thank you, Melpomaen" Elrond said. Melpomaen nodded with a wide smile and left the room. Elrond sighed and sat down at his desk. Turning to his son, he told hi to sit on his bed. Elladan did as he was told and Elrond turned his chair to face him. "Elladan…" Elrond began with a heavy sigh. "What are your intentions with this girl?" Elladan was taken aback with this blunt question and stayed quiet for a moment.

"I-I, don't…I am not sure what you mean." Elrond frowned

"It is perfectly simple Elladan, what is it that you want form this girl?" Elrond raised his eyebrow and his son blushed and looked away.

"To be friends, of course. She has been so generous and kind to us these past two days" Elladan said.

"That she has, but is it just friendship that you seek from her. You have affections for her, do you not? I sense it. You are displaying it also; holding her hand in others presence and gazing into her eyes. She is a child Elladan, very young" Elrond replied, looking at his son. Elladan's head shot back to his father and scowled slightly.

"What of it if I do! And she is not a child! She has passed the majority of her world. She is an adult, as am I!" Elrond sat back slightly, shocked at his son's reaction.

"She is not of this world, Elladan. And she is human. Even if she decides to stay, she will age. Time will pass by and her body will die. Could you cope with that?"

"She will not stay! And I will not force her. She does not wish to stay, for she loves her family to much. And so what if she aged? I would not change my feelings towards her, how shallow that would be!" Elladan shouted, tears in his eyes, and rose. "I have feelings for her, I admit it. But I am old enough to chose who I have feelings for, and what action to take!" Elrond stood then and placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder.

"I know, my son. I do not doubt your maturity, but think of it as this; if you act upon your feelings and you become closer, or more, think about how she will feel leaving you to return home. It will break her inside, to chose between you and her family. If you were her position, could you make that decision, considering you are also in a different world and the surroundings are highly unfamiliar?" Elladan nodded, showing that he understood and brushed his fathers hand away with a move of his arm, then left the room. Elrond shook his head and returned to his desk. Elladan walked down the corridor to his bedchamber. That night, Imladris was filled with excited chattering about the new arrival of a human from another world.

…

Laira woke with a start. Looking around she panicked, the surroundings were unfamiliar. Laira rubbed her head ferociously trying to regain any thought as to where she was. Then it came to her. She remembered everything. Sighing in relief, Laira led back down in comfort, but was soon disturbed by a knocking at the door. Laira groaned and walked fast, opening the door in haste when she reached it. Peeping her head around the slight gap, Laira saw Arwen stood, holding a stunning, bottle green piece of satin. "It is a gift for you to wear, from my Ada. He said the colour would match your nails, although I do not understand what he means by that" Arwen said, handing Laira the material.

"Un great, at, but what is it?" Laira said

"A dress, My Lady" Arwen replied, quite shocked.

"Me? In a dress…" Laira snorted. "… Great. First day in this place and I'm going to look like a complete idiot"

"I can assure you, you will not. Why are you so down on yourself?…" Laira did not answer and there was a slight moment of awkwardness before Arwen continued. "One of my personal maidservants will be here shortly to braid you hair, another request from my father. He said that it would emphasise your beauty" Arwen said smiling then bid her goodbye and walked back down the corridor. Laira closed the door and placed the dress on the bed. Walking to the bathroom, Laira freshened up then returned, changing into the dress. It hugged her body shape and was slightly low cut, settling on her shoulders. Fidgeting, Laira walked to the mirror and gasped when she saw herself. Even though the dress hugged her body, it was perfect. She looked stunning, and for once Laira was shocked at the fact that she liked the way she looked and that she did not know her figure was so, we perfect, just right. Smiling like a little child on seeing the ice-cream van, Laira swirled around, letting the dress fly. Laira was disturbed by a second pair of hands knocking the door, thinking that it was the maidservant, Laira skipped to the door, feeling great, and swung it open. Laira went suddenly red when she saw Elladan standing there mouth open.

"You look, beautiful…" Elladan said, closing his mouth in embarrassment.

"Really?…" Laira placed her hands either side of the dress and smiled "… Thank you. I- um, was there something you wanted?"

"Arwen told me to come and apologise to you. Her maidservant is busy at the moment so she cannot tend to your hair. But I would happily do it for you" Elladan smiled nervously.

"Um, yeah ok. Come in" Laira blushed and stood aside for Elladan to walk in. Elladan walked straight to the dressing table and picked up a brush that was on top of it. Laira walked over and took her seat in front of the mirror. Breathing slowly, Elladan lifted the hair brush and brought it down on Laira's long, strawberry blonde hair, ever so gently. Elladan looked into the mirror and gazed directly into Laira's face, not even looking at what he was doing. Laira was aware of this and began to move uncomfortably, pulling at her dress here and moving her feet there. Elladan realised this and apologised. Placing the brush down, Elladan picked up a few strands of hair and began the elegant plait. It was not long until Elladan announced that he was done, and stood back, slightly impressed by his own work. Laira gasped at the beautiful design that was her hair and touched in in amazement. "It's beautiful Elladan"

"And so are you" Elladan said, out loud, with all his courage.

"Huh?…" Laira said, looking opened eyed at Elladan in the mirror, then turned quickly around to face him. "What did you say?"

"You know what I said…" Elladan replied, taking one of Laira's hands in his own and placed a soft kiss on it. Laira giggled again and placed a hand over her mouth to prevent it's escape. Elladan looked deep into her azure blue eyes then turned towards the door. "Breakfast will be beginning shortly. Will you accompany me My Lady?" Elladan said as he opened the door. Laira nodded and walked out of the room. Elladan closed the door and grabbed Laira's hand, walking towards the dining hall.

Continue? Not Continue? Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. All comments appreciated J


	7. Rude Elves and an annoying Glorfindel

Thank you all for your comments, and I hope you like this next chapter J

Tolkien own all Elves *sigh*

…

" Ahh, Laira, how lovely you look. You could almost pass as a member of the fair race of the Elves" Elrond said, greeting Laira at the top of the table, taking her hand in his and kissing it. Laira looked around at the many eyes baring into her face. Laira blushed slightly and took seat next to Elladan, a few seats from Elrond. Breakfast seemed awfully quiet this day in Imladris, also known as Rivendell to the race of men. All Elves present continuously glanced over to Laira then back into conversation. Elrond pretended not to notice the sudden rudeness of Imladris' inhabitants and gave Laira a reassuring smile. Elladan and his brother both picked at some fruit bread, while conversing with thier sister and Glorfindel and Erestor discussed, very heatedly at that, the importance of filling out forms. What Laira could gather was that Glorfindel regularily neglected to fill in important forms of some kind. Laira smiled inwardly at this then sighed heavily, noticing the glances. Having very little patience and getting highly annoyed Laira stood in a huff, picking up her glass and clinking the sides. Elrond looked up with a confused expression on his face. Elladan turned to look at her as did the rest of the Halls company. Clearing her throat, she began.

"Do I have a second head?" Elrond frowned and thought that that was certainly a strange question, then answered

"Of course you do not, Lady Laira" Laira scowled and continued.

"Do I have gruesome body defects…?" Elladan's brow furrowed, not getting what she was trying to say.

"No, you do not" Elrond replied.

"Then why the heck are you all gawping at me? That is flipping rude, you snotty, stuck up bunch!" Laira yelled, storming out of the room. Elrond scowled, but not at Laira and rose to his feet.

"Laira is my guest in this household, as are many of you. I would see it completely obvious that any member under my roof would be treated with the respect that they in turn would like to be given. I can't understand however, that grown adults just like yourself, would indulge yourself in the rudeness of staring at someone whom is new here. How uncomfortable can you imagine that would feel, though I need not ask, for you were all in the same position once. I will repeat, that Laira is a guest in my company, by my personal request, and she will be treated with respect. That includes no staring! It appears that from this continous invasion of eyes on her person, that many of you have something to say, so, my ears are open to all. Speak!" Elrond scowled. No one answered, and most of the Elves looked down at their hands on the table and reddened with embarrassment and shame. "Well it appears none of you have nothing to say, just as I thought! Leave, all of you" Elrond sighed and sat back down, rubbing his temples with closed eyes. All Elves, rose quietly and left the room in haste. Elladan and his siblings left in haste also, leaving Elrond alone, or so he thought. After a few minuets of silence, Elrond felt a hand upon his shoulder. Dropping his hands, he looked up, opening his eyes, to see Laira standing there. "Laira?"

"Thank you. I heard what you said. I was standing outside the door" Elrond smiled weakly and indicated for her to sit down next to her. Laira did so.

"I apologise for their rudeness, Laira. They seem to find you rather interesting. I expect you are…" Elrond smiled "… But it as if they have never seen a human, which I can assure you they have. How do you feel this morning?"

"Uh, ok I guess. I miss home if I am honest. Pathetic right? I haven't even been away two days and I miss home" Laira snorted, reaching in front of her to grab and apple. Elrond smiled at her thoughtfully.

"If it is your wish, I command a few of my men to lead you home Laira" Elrond said, reaching his hand out and placed it on her free hand.

"No, no, no. I don't want to go just yet" Laira grinned, flushing slightly. Elrond laughed and removed his hand.

"Well then, you shall not. You may stay as long as you please, Laira." Elrond rose and started to walk towards the door, when he stopped and looked back "… Oh and feel free to wander around these premises. The library and the baths are forever accessible to you. As is my study, if you wish to speak to me" Laira nodded and watched Elrond slip out, his robes swaying around his ankles. Finishing her apple in silence, Laira sighed. Getting up and brushing off her dress, Laira left the hall. Standing outside, Laira looked down either corridor.

"Which way?" She said out loud.

"That depends on where you wish to go" A voice came. Laira turned to see Elladan leaning cheekily against the wall.

"I don't know…" Laira smiled back "…Somewhere nice?" She offered.

"All of Imladris is 'nice'. Be more specific" He grinned, walking closer to her, until he was stood directly in front of her, nose almost touching hers.

"Um, you are invading my personal bubble" Laira chuckled, pushing him back.

"Your personal what?" Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh never mind" Laira rolled her eyes, and grabbed Elladan's hand, holding it tightly. "So, any recommendations?" Elladan blushed and cleared his throat

"Actually I wished to speak to you, but not here. Come with me to the gardens?" Laira nodded and walked hand in hand with Elladan out of the house.

….

"You seemed rather agitated this morning" Glorfindel said, leaning against the frame of Elrond's study. Elrond looked up at the Golden Elf and sighed. "Oh why thank you, a pleasure to see you to" Glorfindel replied to the sigh and walked in closing the door behind him. Sitting down on a near by chair, Glorfindel folded his legs on the edge of Elrond's desk.

"Forgive me, Mellon nin. I just don't like rudeness, especially in my house" Glorfindel lifted his hand to him to forget it and yawned. "Was there something you wanted?" Elrond inquired.

"No, not really. I just wanted some company. Erestor is busy at the moment."

"And you thought that I would not be, so you came to disturb me? "Elrond hid his slight smile.

"Exactly…" Glorfindel pointed to him "… So, tell me, how is Elladan's slight infatuation with Laira?"

"He is not obsessed!…" Elrond replied in his son's defence, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his temple "… But I do not lie when I say his feelings have increased for her"

"Not obsessed, tell me, since we met this girl he has not left her side, has he not?…" Elrond considered this and nodded "… Plus, on my way here you see you, I saw Elladan leading her to the gardens, hand in hand" Glorfindel seemed slightly proud at what he just said, for no apparent reason.

"Holding hands?" Elrond opened his eyes and rose an eyebrow.

"Ai, very intimately. Leave them be Elrond, Elladan is happy, that's all that should matter to you" Elrond snorted, not bothering to argue against this. Glorfindel rose suddenly and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elrond said.

"Take no offence, Mellon nin, but Erestor is much more entertaining when it comes to interrupting work for a chit chat. At least he acts upon his annoyance. I rather enjoy a chase here and there. Now please, excuse me while I pester Erestor" Glorfindel and Elrond laughed together, then the Golden one left. Elrond sighed in relief and returned to his documents.

…

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer hopefully. Continue? Not continue? Please R&R, all comments appriciated


	8. Flowers and Sad Love

Thank you for the helpful advice **Summersidefolly** for your helpful advice J I'll do my best J and apologies' **Thecalicocat, **yes it was supposed to say staring haha.

Thank you all for your reviews. Please R&R, all comments appreciated. I hope you like this next chapter.

Tolkien own all Elves *sigh* apart from Derinall, he is all mine mwhahah J

…

Elladan led Laira through the wondrous halls of Imladris, stopping now and then to admire the fine architecture that wound beautifully around the millennia old trees and blessed stone floors. The day was beautiful. The sun shone with the utmost intensity, highlighting the tremendous colours of the plants and insects, and making silhouettes, crawling on the ground, following them wherever they turned. Imladris was stunning. Laira never before appreciated such a sight until now. Everything from Earth seemed insignificant compared to the angelic sight now presenting itself to Laira's azure blue eyes. After a single tear trickled down her cheek, from looking at the sheer beauty of the place around her, Laira noticed that she now stood in a garden. Laira had not even noticed that she had walked all this way without knowing it, and at the same time, felt embarrassed at the fact that Elladan had been talking to her the whole time and she had not heard a thing. "So what do you say?" Elladan smiled gently, leading Laira to a bench by a bed of red and blue flowers. Laira blushed a deep pink and giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry, But I didn't hear a word you just said" Elladan looked slightly disappointed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aye, it does not matter. Are you ok, because of what happened at breakfast this morning?" Elladan leaned back into the bench and slumped and sat quiet for a while.

"I feel like I should say sorry to all those elves" Laira broke the sudden silence. Elladan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Laira sighed and looked into his eyes.

"They were just curious, I am from a different world after all, besides it's not like I have been polite to you lot completely when we me. I was rather rude." Elladan contemplated this a moments and nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm..." Elladan blushed "... Laira? I'd like to talk"

"Um, we are talking" Laira's face turned confused.

"Yes, yes we are..." Elladan chuckled "... I mean.. Well... I... You... Well u see" Elladan looked away and stared into the flower beds. Laira smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look over to her.

"What do you want to say elf boy?" Laira grinned. Elladan laughed and cleared his throat.

" I like you..." he replied blushing "... And not in a friendship way laira" Elladan looked up into her face not expecting the reaction she gave him. Laira scowled coldly at Elladan and rose to her feet. Elladan placed a hand on her arm, but she brushed him off and headed towards the gardens. Elladan sat confused and sighed. Unaware that his father had witnessed the whole thing from the balcony above.

…Back in the forest...

"Oh Elbereth! No! Derinall!" Lindir turned around and shouted over to one of Imladris' guards leaning against a tree, in a discussion with other male Elves. Derinall looked up and broke conversation with the others and ran over to Lindir, looking worriedly into his face.

"What ails you my lord Lindir?"

"It's gone, the barricade, it's gone! Derinall, return to Imladris. We must let Lady Laira know that her way back is no more I shall stay here with the others just in case it returns. How dreadful this will be for her" Lindir bowed her head in sorrow.

"Ai, I will leave now" Derinall turned in a flash and mounted his horse. Unbeknownst to Lindir and Derinall, Lord Elrond had already seen this happen in a vision just moments before.

…Back in Imladris…

Elrond left the balcony and went in pursuit of Laira, knowing fully well that she would return to her room. The Lord of Rivendell walked faster until he reached the door to Laira's bed chamber and knocked it softly. "Laira?…" Elrond began, and his keen Elven hearing picked up some movement inside the room. "… May I come in?"

"No!" Laira scoffed back. Elrond was taken aback by her outburst, but smiled not long after. That was the way she was, he thought to himself. Ignoring what Laira had previously said, Elrond pushed open the door and found Laira sitting on the floor in the attire she entered Middle Earth in. She was holding the green dress on her lap, her fists clenched in it. Elrond sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her.

"I have something to tell you Laira…" Elrond looked into her sad eyes.

"Oh what now! I've heard enough from you pointy eared son. Telling me that he liked me knowing full well that I don't belong in this world and that I can't stay. Maybe if he had told me sooner I would have changed my mind about coming here. Now I have to leave here knowing that I cannot see someone who actually likes me for who I am" Laira frowned. "I'm going home today. I can't stay" Laira sniffled and hugged her dress tightly to her chest. Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder and with his other hand, turned her face towards his.

"That, my dear, is what I wanted to talk to you about. I have some bad news I am afraid…" Laira's eye's widened, preparing for the worst. "… Lindir has sent a messenger on the way here, to inform you that… that.." Elrond sighed deeply and Laira pulled back, dropping her dress to the floor. Standing up, Laira let a single tear trickle down her cheek.

"I can't go home can I? It's gone hasn't it?" Elrond rose to his feet and pulled Laira close to him.

"I'm so sorry Laira, If I knew it would close that early I would never have let Elladan bring you through into our world. I am sorry, because this world is strange to you; this is not where you come from and for the family that have been left behind. I will use my utmost power to make you feel comfortable here in my house" Laira cried softly, images of her parents and her friends flashed across her eyes. Would she never see them again. _Surely this can't happen _Laira thought. _This only happens in fairytales and movies. I can't seriously be stuck here?_ Laira pulled away and looked up into the Lord of the houses' face. Elrond smiled back and pushed a strand of hair, that was sprawled across her face, behind her ear.

"Can you leave me alone for awhile. I want to be alone" Laira said.

"Yes, yes. Of Course. I understand. Would you like me to ask the cooks to send you up some food dinner time, or will you join us in the dinning hall?" Elrond replied.

"Here please." Was all Laira said, before climbing up onto the bed and curled up into a foetus position. Elrond sighed yet again and made for the door. Opening it he turned back and spoke one final time.

"My dear Laira, Elladan did not mean to upset you. He has been plucking up the courage to tell you what he did since you were kind enough to let us stay in your home back on your planet. He likes you, and would have been equally upset if you were to return back to the world you come from. I bid you a goodnight and shall see you in the morn if all is well" Laira nodded as Elrond said this and closed the door in silence….

Ohhhh, continue? Not continue?…. Please tell me what you think


	9. Rejection and sore memories

Thank you all for my awesome comments J so glad your enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Sorry for the minor mistakes, but thanks for picking them out, I will improve, 'tis one of my many missions this Easter J

Lucia Rayne : Glad your enjoying it. I don' think I was going down that way but now you mentioned that Elladan's feelings for her closed the portal, you gave me a great idea to continue with for this story. So, I hop you like J

Please, please, please comment and tell me what you think. All comments are appreciated and encouraging towards my writing.

A/N - this chapter is a weepy compared to the other's previously.

…

_How could he do that? _Laira thought to herself, lying lazily on her bed _How could he say that, knowing full well that I couldn't stay. I have family too! Now, if I lived in his world, or he in mine, then fair enough. But I have to leave him, this isn't my home. Maybe If I pretend I don't like him, he will hate me and it will make it easier for both of us in a sense to leave each other. Though, I don't know how I would get home, but I have to find a way…_ Laira was brought out of her thought's by a repetitive rapping on the door. Sighing heavily, Laira slid from the bed and slowly made her way to the door, pausing a moment before opening it. It was him. The one she was just thinking about. Elladan stood there, with a scowl upon his face. Laira bowed her head and returned to the comfort of her room. Taking a seat on a chair next to the window, Laira looked out to the grounds of Imladris. It was early morning Laira thought. She had not realised that she had slept through the night. Elladan walked in and closed the door behind him. "Care to explain?" Elladan broke the silence. Laira spun around and watched as Elladan sat himself on the bed.

"Explain what exactly?" Laira replied.

"Why you were so angry with me when I told you how I felt, or the fact that I have not seen you since. You were not at the meal last night." Elladan said in return.

"I-I-..I…" Laira began. _If I don't do it now, I never will. Please let him be ok. Oh no, well here goes,_ Laira thought "… I don't feel the same way about you Elladan" Elladan's eyes opened wide.

"Your reaction told a different story!" He scolded. Laira turned her head, trying to hide the newly formed tears.

"I don't like you that way…" Laira whispered.

"What, even my keen Elven ears could not hear that?" Elladan yelled.

"I don't like you Elladan, I-, just leave me. I don't what a relationship with you! I never did!" Laira screamed back, but froze on her last words when she saw Elladan inhale sharply and rise to his feet in protest. A single tear trickled down his pale cheek and he turned for the door. Before he opened it he said, without looking back, "I don't believe you Laira" Laira stomped the floor in anger and fisted her hands in her shirt.

….

"I said no, Glorfindel. Get lost. You bugged me enough last night, and the night before. Please, I have many food logs to fill in and I have to sort out many scrolls in order. I do not need you hovering over me like a shadow!" Erestor complained from behind his desk, placing his quill back in the ink pot and folding his arms in frustration, looking on at the smiling Elf who leant against the door frame of the study.

"You love my presence, Councillor. Please I can help. I want to help." Glorfindel invited.

"The last time you wanted to help, Balrog slayer, I lost nearly a quarter of my library and Lord Elrond's parchment to a silly fire to decided to light!" Erestor stood, clearly about to blow a gasket.

"That was an accident, Erestor, and you know it!" Glorfindel chuckled. Erestor picked up the nearest object he could find, which happened to be a paperweight, and rose it above his head, about to throw it at the Golden Elf. Glorfindel slightly backed away and Erestor had a good clear view of the corridor. Noticing a very red eyed Elladan walk past, Erestor lowered his hand. Not noticing as to why he did this, Glorfindel entered the room again with a smug expression on his face. "Am I to scary for you, my dear councillor?" Erestor ignored this and walked out of the room, pushing Glorfindel out of the way whilst passing. Erestor turned left and followed the corridor down by Elrond's study and knocker the door.

"Enter" Came Elrond's voice. Erestor opened the door and found Elrond alone (expecting Elladan to be there for some reason) behind his desk, reading a book. Elrond looked up and smiled, welcoming his councillor in. "What can I do for you, Mellon nin (my friend)"

"Nothing actually, I presumed that your eldest would be here right now and I wished to see if all was well" Erestor replied about to walk away.

"Why would something be amiss with my son, Erestor?" Elrond said, standing.

"He passed by study not five minuets ago, with puffy red eyes, as if he had been crying. He did not look well my Lord" Erestor replied. Elrond thanked Erestor for telling him and the councillor left, returning back to where he left off with the Golden Elf. Elrond sighed and walked around his desk, and headed for his sons room.

….

"Tell me what's wrong 'dan" Elrohir said, sitting on his bed watching his brother lean against the balcony. Elladan did not answer but sniffed. Elrohir jumped off the bed and walked to his brother. Putting one arm around Elladan's shoulders, Elrohir used the other hand to pull his brother's face towards his. Elrohir gasped to see his twin's tear stained face. "What's happened, brother?" Elladan looked back out into the courtyard and replied

"I told her my feelings…"

"Laira?"

"Yes, I told her that I liked her, but more than friendship. She just told me that she does not like me and that she never did. How foolish was I? I only just met her, and I have fallen for her. She isn't even the same race as us!" Elladan trembled and let the tears roll.

"Oh, 'dan. I'm sorry. I thought she liked you…" Elrohir pondered this for a moment " Maybe you are right though. You have only just met. Maybe you should have waited a bit longer; to get to know her"

"I did not have that long. She is to return back to her home world. She was never meant to stay" Elladan disagreed.

"My brother, have you not heard?…" Elrohir raised an eyebrow.

"Heard what?…" Elladan replied, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

"The portal closed yesterday. She's not going home" Elrohir stated. Elladan gasped and shook his head. The bedroom door opened and Elrond walked in, over to his sons. Elrohir nodded to his father and left the room. Elladan looked up at the sudden absence of his brother and found his father in his place. Elladan looked away from him and sat on the floor, legs crossed like a child. Elrond shook his head and took a seat next to his eldest. Elrond looked at the side profile of his son, and smiled. Oh how he looked like him when he was his age. Elrond picked a strand of hair that stuck to Elladan's salt stained face and tucked it behind his ear. Elladan gave in and slumped into his fathers arms. Elladan tucked his head under his father's head and Elrond stroked the beautiful dark strands of hair flowing from his son's head. "Tell me, what is wrong" Elrond said, rocking back and forth slightly. This felt slightly strange to him. The last time he had embraced his son like this was when his dear Celebrian left for the undying lands, and the time before that when Elladan was just a mere Elfling. Truth be told, he never understood why his sons did not embrace him anymore, and he missed it. He no longer felt like 'dad' since his wife left, just like an older friend. Elrond cherished this moment. Elladan sniffed and shook his head in protest. "I am your father, Elladan you can tell me what is wrong. I will not think bad of you be what ever it is, just tell me" Elladan looked up at his father, eyes redder than earlier.

"Laira does not like me. I know it seems foolish to cry over such a thing, when I know I only met her a few day's ago, but I feel like a hole has been ripped in my chest. The last time I loved a woman this close to my heart was my mother, and she left. And now, Laira does not want me, and she wants to leave! Am I so horrid that no female can stand being in my presence? Not even my sister stays very with me!" Elladan frowned and gritted his teeth. Elrond pushed his son slightly away and placed a hand on both of his son's arms and looked into his eyes.

"You think it was your fault your mother left?" Elrond said astonished.

"Well why else? Elrohir got to her before I did, when we found her. Elrohir helped her to her feet. Elrohir brought her here before I did. I was placed on patrol, so Elrohir stayed with you and her. Then when I attempted to see her she said she was too Ill to see anyone, then all of a sudden she was leaving. Did you know she did not kiss me goodbye or even look back? Elrohir had a kiss. Mother waved goodbye to him and to Arwen. But not me!" Elladan yelled and shook in tears. Elrond could not believe he was hearing this. Elrond grabbed Elladan, slightly rough, and brought him to his chest.

"Don't you ever think that it was your fault! Your mother was ill. She was not fit to see anyone. I sent your brother away each time he attempted to visit her in the halls of healing. She did not kiss you goodbye or wave to you because you were her first born, her first child, it hurt her too much. She loves you!, don't you dare think any different!" Elrond raised his voice, kissing his son's head. Elladan nodded and clung to his father tighter.

"I'm sorry Ada (father)…" Elladan said.

"For what?" Elrond replied.

"I did not listen to you when you told me not to tell her. You knew how she would react, yet still I persisted. And-and, and I'm sorry for not loving you like a son should love his father since mother left" Elrond smiled and cried quietly into his son's head.

"There is nothing to forgive my son, I love you" Elrond said. Elladan looked up and smiled

"I love you too Ada"

…..

Laira packed her belonging and took one last look around this ancient room and sighed. Opening the door, Laira quietly walked down the corridors of Imladris.

Continue? Not continue?


	10. Panic and concern

Thank you for all my comments :) Glad you are all enjoying this story so far. Sorry for any mistakes, i did rush this chapter :/

Disclaimer: Toliken owns all apart from Laira and Jack the dog ;)

...

Laira walked through the corridors of Imladris towards the stables where Jack her dog would be. Laira sighed deeply. She had to go back home. She couldn't stay here, not knowing what she had done to Elladan's feelings. Altough she knew that her only way back was through that portal, and that it was closed, she had to leave never the less. Reaching her destination without any confrontation from the Lord or the inhabitants of Imladris, Laira silently opened the stable doors and called for Jack. Immediately he bounded to her side, wagging his tail ferousiously, glad to see his master. Glancing around at all the horses, Laira found one lone horse, dark brown with shaggy chesnut hair, and mounted him. Tieing a rope from Jacks collar to the horses saddle, Laira rode the mare out of the stable and out of the entrance of the last homley house.

...

Elladan wandered around the courtyard of Imladris, thoughts wandering, until he was brought back to reality by a touch of a hand of his shoulder. Elladan turned around to see Glorfindel, eyes full of sorrow, looking into his face. "Glorfindel? What ails you so?" Glorfindel sighed and pulled Elladan's arm for him to walk with him.

"I have sad news for you pen-eth (young one)" The Golden haired Elf began. "Laira, she's gone, as is her dog, we know not where. Erestor went to speak with her this morning. She did not answer when he knocked. He entered her room to find it empty. posessions were gone. He informed your father. Master Elrond went to the stables and found Manra, his horse, gone, as was her dog. We think she may be attempting to find a way home"

"She cannot go! It is dangerous out there!" Elladan spat.

"Elladan, she's already gone, a few hours at the most!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"I must leave. Glorfindel, send word for Tethron to ready my mare, I shall leave this morn" Elladan said, breaking away from Glorfindel's grasp.

"Do not be foolish! You cannot go alone. Let me come with you, if not at least take your brother" Glorfindel said.

"Aye, you make sense. You may come of course me dear friend, send word to my brother and father. I shall wait for you in the stables. Do not be long, or i shall leave" Glorfindel nodded and left Elladan to go to the stables.

...

"I know, i know Erestor, but i cannot leave Imladris unmaned. I do not trust it in the hands of aquaintences." Elrond moaned, standing up from behind his desk, walking towards his councillor.

"Well you did when we entered Laira's world, what's the difference now?"

"The difference is my dear friend, Lindir took charge while we were gone. Lindir is not here, he is away on business. Who would i leave in charge while we persue Laira?" Elrond spoke, looking Erestor deep in the eyes.

"Melpomaen is decent enough, you promoted him not three days ago. Bar myself and Glorfindel, he is one of your most trusted servants..." Erestor was cut off by Elrohir and Glorfindel walking into the room.

"What is it?" Elrond asked looking at their expressions on their faces.

"Elladan is going after her. I told him not to go with out one of us, or... all of us. I just heard your discussion. Do as Erestor says Elrond, you know Melpomaen is trusted. Place him in charge and come with us. The more people she knows, the easier it will be to pursuade her not to go alone" Glorfindel said stepping forward.

"Yes, yes ok. Erestor can you write a letter to Melpomaen? I will get changed into my riding gear, as should you too Erestor." Elrond said nodding and leaving the room. Erestor nodded and Glorfindel and the youngest twin retreated to the stables.

ooo

Sorry for the short chapter, very very very very busy. Hope you liked it though. My next chapter will be longer. Promise. Continue? Not Continue? Please R&R. All comments appricitated.


	11. A change in the tide

Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. Glad you are all enjoying it so far. Please R&R and tell me what you think about this next chapter.

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all bar Laira and the dog XD

Enjoy!

…..

Laira sped through the clearing, Jack the dog gasping from exertion by her side. Laira was demanding the horse to go as fast as it could. And it did. What was the last homely house in the distance was now a painting of emerald and lime green trees and great mountains. She was nearing the place where she entered this world. The forest from which she came approached so slowly as the horse began to slow slightly. Nudging her heals in his side from frustration, the horse whined and sped up faster.

….

Elladan tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his companions. Not a moment later the stable doors opened and four Elves walked in. Elladan's eyes widened and he crossed his arms. "You're all coming?" He inquired looking at all four faces.

"We all brought her here in the first place. We should all help her get back safely" Elrohir said, walking forward and patting his horse. Bracing himself he mounted the horse and smiled. "Well? Why are we just standing around? Come on" Elrohir said, and rode out of the stable.

"Urgh" Elrond said, slumping his shoulders. Erestor mounted his horse as did Glorfindel and looked down at their solemn Lord.

"What is it Elrond?" Erestor said as Elladan rode out of the stable behind his brother.

"She's taken Manra. Who's mare will I ride. Melpomaen and Galdor's mare's do not agree with me" Elrond sighed loudly. Erestor smiled and dismounted his horse.

"Take Ferna, I'll take Melpomaen's horse" Erestor said walking to Mel's horse.

"But Ferna is your mare, my dear councillor" Elrond said.

"I'm sure she wont mind, isn't that right Erestor. Now, as much as I love talking here, shouldn't we be going?" Glorfindel chided, galloping out of the stable. Elrond thanked Erestor and both joined up with the others, riding hard as soon as they left the entrance to Imladris.

…

A smile beamed across Laira's face as the forest came closer and closer. Entering the darkness of the trees, Laira dismounted the horse and tied it to a tree, then taking Jack by the lead, Laira walked towards the area she came from. Approaching the area a flood of hatred washed over Laira and she gritted her teeth. How could they lie to her? Did they want her to stay trapped in this world forever? Was Elladan behind this? Questions upon unanswered questions swam around Laira's mind as the opened portal shone straight in her face. It was open. Not thinking twice, Laira turned around, looking back, and let a single tear trickle down her cheek as she thought about Elladan. Collecting herself, she turned back around, tightened her grip on the lead and walked through….

Elladan came to a stop as his fathers mare came into sight. Jumping down and not waiting for the others, he ran forward, shouting her name. "Laira! Where are you? Answer me plea-" Elladan cut himself off when the barrier came into sight. " No!" Elladan yelled and fell to his knees. Seconds after the others joined. Elrond knelt down beside his son and stroked his back.

"I'm sorry my son. I suppose this is right though. 'tis not her world. She belongs back there" Elrond said pointing to the portal.

"Please Ada, do one more thing for me?" Elladan sighed, looking up at his fathers face.

"What, my son?" He replied.

"Come back with me, just once more. Let me put things right, then we shall return. It opened again, so it should stay open just a little while longer" Elladan pleaded.

"Aye, you cannot leave each other on sore memories. Glorfindel, Erestor, Elrohir…" Elrond began, standing and pulling his son up "We go in" All standing together, the fives Elves walked through the barrier in pursuit for the little lady.

….

"This is not how I remember it Ada" Elrohir said, looking around wearily. Elrond nodded in agreement and walked forward, past the other Elves. Looking down the path Elrond could see the familiar looking house that belonged to Laira and her parents. Sighing in relief, Elrond waved the rest over and all continued to walk forward. The sky was darkening and the Elves began to pick up the pace. Reaching their destination, Elrond rose a hand for them to halt. Straightening his riding clothes, Elrond rose a hand and knocked the door. After a few bangs and some giggling, the door opened slowly and a small red headed girl poked her head out smiling. This took the Elves back as they only expected to see Laira.

"Yeah?" Her cute little voice came.

"Uh, hello little one. We are here to see Laira" Elladan said, stepping forward.

"Laira?…" She said, placing a thumb in her mouth, thinking. "Oh! I know!…. Mammy, five weird men dressed in costumes want you" She said, shouting behind her. Another bang came and a yell, then a pair of footsteps approached the door.

"What have I told you about answering the door to strangers, Maddie?" Laira said.

"Sorry mammy" Maddie said, walking back in the house. Elladan gasped under his breath, as did the others. Did she say mammy? Laira opened the door fully and gasped in shock, stumbling backwards.

"W-what are you doing here?" She said.

"We followed you when you left Imladris. I needed to speak with you" Elladan said, eyeing her up "You look older for some reason Laira" Laira scoffed and placed a hand on her hip.

"That's because I am. You took your time getting her then" She answered, frowning at Erestor and Glorfindel.

"Pardon?" Elrond said, taken aback.

"It's been twelve years since I left Imladris, Elrond. You all better come in…"

Oooo, cliffhanger. You liked it? Continue? Not continue? Please, please, please tell me what you think.


	12. Frustration and Heartbreak

My apologies about the long wait in next chapter. I've been busy with examinations and personal stuff. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, if any, I haven't written anything since my last chapter posted.

Disclaimer: All characters ,bar Laira and Jack the dog, are owned by Tolkien.

….

Laira stood aside as the Elves entered in. Guiding them into the sitting room of her house she offered them to sit down, then closed the door. Sitting opposite them, Laira looked down to the floor. Sighing loudly she looked up. "I don't understand how, if you left when I did, you have only gotten through now. So much has happened since that day." Laira looked over to the mantle piece and smiled at the photos of her daughters.

"Are they your children?" Elladan asked, following her gaze, noticing what she was looking at.

"Yes. Lacey is nine year old, and Maddie, the one you met, earlier is just five years old" Laira replied, looking back at them all, smiling weakly.

"They are very beautiful little girls Laira" Elrond complimented, also looking at the photograph.

"Thank you Elrond." Laira smiled.

"How old are you now Laira?" Glorfindel asked, leaning forward.

"I'm thirty one. I will be thirty two tomorrow" She replied, falling back into her seat. "I bet I look a lot different. I feel a lot different"

"You have a husband then?" Elladan said through gritted teeth. Elrond looked at his son and scowled. Elrohir stood and wandered over to the bookshelf looked through the books, amazed.

"Well what do you expect Elladan! I couldn't't wait twelve stinking years!" Laira yelled. Elladan turned red and looked to the floor. "I could have stayed in Imladris" Laira whispered, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. Elladan's head shot back up and Erestor spoke.

"What do you mean my Lady?"

"When I returned, I found out that the flight that was bringing my parents home from their holiday had technical malfunctions and it crashed. My parents died, along with all the other passengers and pilots…" Laira's eyes filled and she sniffed. "Everything became mine. This house, my parents money, so on so forth. I joined an Art college, though I hated it. I did it for my parents; its what they wanted for me. That's where I found my Husband, Allan. If I had know that my parents we dead, and that there were no more relatives left here for me, I would have stayed" Laira ended, looking over at them.

"I'm sorry for your loss, dear one" Elrond said, smiling weakly. The sitting room door opened and the small red headed child from earlier on walked in. Laira smiled and opened her arms to her. Maddie ran over to her and sat on her lap.

"Who are they mammy?" Maddie said, turning to see the five men smiling at her.

"They are my friends, Maddie. This is Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond and Erestor and Glorfindel"

"Mammy, why do they have pointy ears?" Maddie said, pointing at them and frowned. Laira lowered Maddie's hand and kissed her head.

"It's a costume dear, like fancy dress" Laira replied.

"Oh, okay. Mammy, can Lacey and me watch a film in bed?" Maddie grinned.

"Yes, go on up. I wont be long to tuck you in" Maddie squealed and jumped down from her mothers lap and ran from the room. Laira watched the door for a while then sat back. "I do not regret them though" She said, as if to herself.

"I should think not, they are special" Elrond spoke, reaching over to her and held her hand.

"Where is your husband?" Elladan piped up. Laira looked over to him and sighed.

"At work. He's away on business. He has been for a few weeks now" As if on cue, Laira's home telephone rang. Giving a look of apology to her friends, Laira walked to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_Laira babe, it's me, Allan._

"Oh hi love, how are you?"

_Uh, yeah, look hun, I'm sorry but I cant talk long so I'll cut to the chase, I'm going to be away for a while_

"What do you mean a while? You've already been away for nearly a month!" Laira yelled, looking over at the worried faces of her Elvish friends.

_I know, I know. It's work, it's been hectic for a while. Look babe, I promise it wont be longer than a month_

"Please tell me you are joking?"

_I need you to support me babe, my work is important_

"And your children are not?"

'_Course they are, but we need this._

"No you need this! We need you and…. Who's there with you?" Laira said, after hearing a woman giggle in the background. "…Oh I understand completely now. There's more available for you in America that just work. What is she? 5 foot nothing? Legs all the way up? Flipping blonde!" Elladan's eyes widened at the anger in Laira and stood, walking over to her. Annoyed Laira raised her hand to him and told him to walk no further. Sensing something wrong, the rest of the Elves joined Elladan and looked at Laira intently.

_No, it was the television babe, I would never cheat on you… would you be quiet….. I love you and the kids and…. Aw come on, let go… babe listen._

"What is going on? Be honest with me Allan, now! I deserve it!"

_Laira, I… I've… found someone else. It's not you, it's me. I.. _

"You jerk! I you were here right now I'd ram your fist down your throat and make you swallow! You pig! How dare you? How could you? You have two flipping daughters here who miss their daddy and the only excuse I have to give them is 'daddy's found someone else'. Heck Allan, their too young to even understand that! How long have you been seeing this woman? Is this why you have been sent away on these so called work trips? Is she pregnant?"

_I, uh, it wasn't really working between un anyway was it babe…_

"I wonder why! You were never home you prat!"

_I'll be over in a few weeks and…_

"Don't bother, we wont be here" Laira screamed down the phone and threw It at the wall, causing the Elves to jump and Laira's children to run down the stairs crying. Laira yelled out her frustration the dropped to the floor. Elladan went to comfort her, but was stopped by Erestor when the two young girls ran to her. Lacey rubbed her mother back in comfort and Maddie sat in her lap.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Lacey sniffed, hugging her tightly.

"Lacey, Maddie, girls, mummy has something to tell you…." Lacey interrupted.

"Has daddy left us? I heard you talking to daddy" Laira sighed and looked helplessly up at the Elves.

"Yes sweetheart. Do you remember that story I told you about that magic land, with Elves and Dwarves?" Laira said, not taking her eyes from the five men towering over her.

"Yep, I love it mummy!" Maddie squealed.

"What would you say if I said mummy could take you there to live?" Laira spoke. Elladan beamed and the others smiled lovingly.

"Really mummy? You said it was only a story" Lacey replied.

"Would you go and leave this house, your friends, your daddy?"

"Yep" Maddie replied, obviously too young to understand what her mother was saying. Lacey on the other hand looked sadly at her mother then nodded.

"Daddy never stayed with us much anyway. It wont be any different" Lacey replied. Laira smiled wearily at her daughter then stood, face to face with the Elves in front of her and nodded, letting the know her intentions of going back with them….

Please R&R and let me know what you think. I've kinda lost the spirit of writing, from being away from it in so long, so if this chapter is slightly boring from the rest, forgive me, the next on will be better.


	13. Coming to her senses

My apologies again for the lateness in adding a next chapter. Been busy with School Prom and going through my treatment, but I'm back on the ball now, so here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all except Laira and the kids. Plots are all mine mwhahah.

…..

Laira tiredly packed her daughters rucksacks. She kept running through in her mind what had happened that day. She couldn't believe her husband. What kind of a father could do that to her children. Mind you, she thought silently, she had a feeling that there was something wrong with him recently. He kept on taking extra hours, and going out to meals with supposed 'colleagues'. Lacey and Maddie slept soundly upstairs, where the five Elves stayed downstairs out of the way. It wasn't until Laira felt a hand on her shoulder, did she realise that someone was in the room. Turning around slowly, Laira looked up into the glowing face of Elladan. Elladan smiled his angelic smile and stroked Laira's face lovingly. Sighing, Laira leaned into his hand and her eyes sparkled with tears, ready to soak her rosy cheeks. "Don't feel sad" Elladan said quietly and took a seat on Laira's bed. Laira shook her head and sat beside him.

"It's very hard not to. Lacey and Maddie are too young to understand what's happening. Sometimes, I wish I was too young to understand. To go back to the time when I met you all, in your world, what I would give to let that happen again"

"But you are coming back with us, as are your children. I don't understand" Elladan frowned.

"Yes, yes, I will be coming back with you, but like this…" Laira waved her hands over her body to emphasise her point "… not the young 'me' you met. I'm different Elladan. I'm older. I know things know that I didn't then. I miss my innocence I had when I met you. My lack of experience of the world. I'm afraid about the way things have unravelled, and how fast" Elladan sighed and looked solemnly at Laira. Picking up her hand and placing it in his, he leaned forward and kissed her on the head.

"You haven't changed to me. Your exactly the same. And I like that" Laira blushed and removed her hand.

"Do not think bad of me Elladan…" Laira rose.

"I do not, why would I?"

"Remember when your father asked me if I regretted having my children and I said no? Well that's partly a lie" Elladan's brow creased and he rose to stand with her.

"I don't think I follow" He said.

"I do not regret having my children. They are my life now, and I love them. My love towards them would never change, but if I was given the opportunity to go back to when I met you, and do it all over again, baring the knowledge that there would be nothing left for me in this world and stay in Rivendell with you, I would do it ten times over. Even if it meant that my children would no longer remain"

"You would do that to change the way your life has turned out?" Elladan replied, walking to the window, looking out into the night sky.

"I would do it for you Elladan. I never really loved my husband, nor he me. I saw him as a way of escaping loneliness, someone to make me feel that I was needed, wanted. But you, I remember that day when you walked me through the gardens of Rivendell, when you sat me down on the bench, took my hand in yours and told me how you felt. No one has ever done that for me. That is what my heart longs for, to be wanted, to be needed, to be loved. And if that means forsaking this life I have now, to be with you, in your world, then so be it" A single tears trickled down Elladan's cheek and he turned to face his love and walked to her side. Without thinking, Laira threw her arms around his neck and pressed her pale lips against his and kissed him lovingly. Elladan tightened his grasp on Laira's lower back and pulled her closer to him, kissing her more passionately. After a few minuets, Laira pulled away, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "About time" She said, and hugged him tight, resting her head on his shoulder, until she began to sway from tiredness. Picking her up in his arms, Elladan walked over to the bed a placed her down on it and pulled the fleece over her body. About to turn away and leave, Laira grabbed his wrist. "Stay" She said. Complying, Elladan led next to her on the bed. Both slept in a peaceful state, all the while the their hands entwined together.

….

Well I must say, that's the most romantic thing I have ever written, but this poses the question, what did you think? Please review, I would like to hear what you think. All comments appreciated.


	14. Apologies to the reader 71011

My apologies for the extremely long wait for the next chapter of the story. I have been having problems with health, plus i moved into my university accommodation three weeks ago and am still waiting for my computer or laptop (using a library computer at this exact moment). Once my computer arrives i will be adding more chapters, until then in will try and post something up.

TwinkleMonkeysShinyPaperClips x


	15. Into the wind fly my children

Apologies for not doing a chapter since last year. Life has been hectic. I shall hopefully be posting more now, sorry all. Also, this is the first time in over half a year that I've written something, so forgive and mistakes.

Tolkien owns all except the humans . . . they are mine mwhahahahha.

. . . . .

Laira woke with a start. Her night's sleep was peaceful and calm; forgetting about the previous day and what this day would entail. Turning her head to the side, Laira spotted Elladan, sleeping soundly on the bed, glowing beautifully. His face was like an angel; it took her breath away. Placing her hands either side of her, she pulled herself up to sit against the headboard and sighed. Waiting for just one more moment to glance at the radiant elf, Laira dragged herself off her bed and out of the room, to her daughter's room. She realised that asking Elladan to come and stay with her in this world was selfish. He had a family back in Rivendell, loving friends and a beautiful home. To ask him to drop everything around him and move to an unknown land was selfish.

…..

Downstairs, Glorfindel sat wide awake, staring out of the window, unaware that Erestor crept near him. "Glorfindel? What ails you?" Erestor said, sitting next to his old friend.

"This world saddens me; we do not belong here. I miss home, dear friend" Glorfindel sighed, turning to face Erestor and lean against the settee. Erestor nodded in agreement and sat up on his knees, looking over to the others asleep on the floor.

"Lady Laira wishes to leave tomorrow I believe. We shall be home sooner than we think" Erestor smiled, moving to sit next to the golden elf.

"Her poor children, to think, how could a father do that? Leave the woman he bound himself to for another? This world is confusing. It's not a place I could see myself living in. But we may end up here in the end" Glorfindel lowered his head.

"Why do you say that?" Elrohir's voice piped up, quietly crawling over to the older elves. Erestor smiled at the young Peredhil, then to his golden friend.

"How do we even know that the border is still open? We could be spending all this time here, with Laira and her children, when all the while the border has been closed and we know nothing about it. We should leave soon, with or without Laira..." Glorfindel said, looking over at his Lord and friend, lying on the floor. "Elrohir, wake your ada up" Elrohir nodded and crawled over to his father. Shaking him slightly, Elrond woke slowly and stared into his sons eyes.

"My dear son, what is it?" Elrond whispered, sitting up.

"Ada, Glorfindel has something to say" Elrohir grabbed Elrond's arm and pulled him softly over to the others. Elrond frowned as he sat in front of the noldor elf and crossed his arms.

"Glorfindel? What do you wish to say?" Glorfindel leaned in towards Elrond's ear and told him what he had said to Erestor and Elrohir, not wanting Laira upstairs to hear. When he finished speaking, Glorfindel pulled away and stared into the Peredhil's eyes. "As much as it pains me to part with such an innocent and lovely soul, I too agree with you all. This place is not our home. We must leave as soon as we can before we are kept here. Erestor, could you go and fetch my other son from upstairs?" Elrond said, sighing aloud… Erestor nodded and quietly run up the stairs in search for the missing twin. On finding him asleep in Laira's bedroom, Erestor began to shake him to wake him. Elladan woke and sat up straight away, looking into the eyes of the councillor.

"Erestor, what is it?" Elladan said with a frown on his face.

"Young Peredhil, we must leave, tonight. We can no longer stay here. The longer we stay here, the less likely the border will stay open for us…" Erestor began, but was interrupted by Laira walking into the room.

"I agree. Elladan, it was selfish of me to ask you to stay here last night, when I agreed to come back with you. Erestor, please can you let the others know that we'll be leaving in about ten minutes?"

"Of course my Lady" Erestor nodded and left the room.

"… I can't stay here anymore, too many memories that I am not fond of. Erestor is right. If we did wait until the morning, none of you may not even be able to get back; because of me. I don't want that." Laira said, sitting down next to Elladan, and resting her head on his shoulder, looking at the alarm clock, 05:57am.

….

As the golden sun began to make an appearance, Laira gathered everything required for their journey past the border. Glorfindel and Elrohir had both volunteered to carry the young children, saving them from having to wake up and walk from the house to the forestry; Lacey and Maddie were unaware of what was about to happen, and where they would wake up. Taking one long final look at the house, Laira sighed and nodded to the group to make a move.

Laira began to think of the last few years of her marriage; how she had an inkling of her husband's affair. She knew that if she told him that she knew, the marriage would end, but if she didn't say anything then eventually he would leave her. And lo and behold, her marriage was over. She never really loved him. Exactly how can you forget about walking into another world and meeting the perfect person, who isn't even human, and know with all the love you have inside of you, that you will never love anyone the same way she loved him.

"You could have stayed Laira. I don't want you to regret your decision" Laira's line of thought was broken. She looked up to pin point a face to the voice. Elladan had nodded for the others to carry on and stopped Laira in her place, placing a hand on her arm and looked deep into her sorrow filled eyes.

"I don't regret my decision; I want to be with you, with all of you. It's just; I've been through a lot since you left the last time. My parents died, my husband and I are no more. I just don't want to get there, then wake up and find that it was a wasted journey. I don't think I can manage another hurt." Laira replied, looking back into his dark eyes.

"Laira…" He began "… I will make everything so perfect for you and your children, that all the heart break and pain you have experienced will become a very distant memory, and in place, you will have a life full of love and joy with me" Elladan leaned forward and kissed her head. Laira smiled a heart-warming smile, and both began to walk towards the others.

…..

"I hope the gateway is still open" Erestor whispered.

"Aye, Erestor, must you be so negative mellon nin?" Elrond hushed, looking back at Laira, to see if she had heard. To his relief, she had not.

"Forgive me my friend, but we were not supposed to stop there last night. We were to fetch her and bring her straight back. In all the time we were there, the barrier may have closed" Erestor said solemnly.

"Bearing in mind Erestor, we did not know she had children, so of course plans changed. Maybe not in our favour, but there we have it. What's done is done; we just need to pray that, by Valar, the barrier is open" Glorfindel whispered back, looking down at the small bundle sleeping in his arms. Elrond nodded and looked over at his other son, also carrying a small sleeping bundle.

"Are you managing son?" Elrond said.

"Ada, I killed a dozen Orcs single handily, I think I can manage carrying a sleeping child" Elrohir replied snorting at his father. Elrond smiled, then sighed with relief as he just realised that they had been walking faster than he thought and were very much near to the barrier. Turning around to Elladan and Laira, Elrond cleared his throat, breaking the line of their conversation.

"Laira, we are here, look…" Elrond pointed to the barrier in the distance. Laira breathed in a deep breath and nodded for him to carry on. Picking up the pace, all the company reached that barrier in a matter of seconds. All in a line in front of this mysterious force, Erestor spoke.

"Well, I guess we should cross over?" Nodding in agreement, Elrond stood forward and walked to the other side. Once there, he turned around, just visible for everyone to see and beckoned them forth. Elladan went next, Pulling Laira in after him. Erestor, moments later stumbled through the barrier, slightly bumping Laira's arm.

Biting her lip ever so nervously, Laira tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for Glorfindel and Elrohir to come across with her children. As so they did. Glorfindel smiled and he walked through with the sleeping child as did Elrohir, until that it, he saw the look of fear and dread in Laira's eyes. "My lady, what is it?" Laira yelled 'no' and Glorfindel looked down at the bundle, now becoming lighter in his arms, and saw that poor Maddie began to fade. He skin and bones began to turn to dust, blowing in the newly arrived breeze, until eventually all that was left was the blanket. To Laira's horror, she shot her head in the direction of Lacey in Elrohir's arms and died inside, when the same thing happened to her. Laira screamed and dropped to her knees, her heart breaking, but her mind still in confusion as to what actually happened to her beautiful daughters. Running her hands through the remains of dust on the ground from both her daughters, Laira wept; the most heart wrenching sound the Elven masters ears.

Elrond stood in shock; nor did the other elves move. What happened before their eyes could not be explained. All they could do was just stand there, watching Laira, crying her heart out. . . .


End file.
